


The Way Loghain Liked

by LuxaLucifer



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxaLucifer/pseuds/LuxaLucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes people were different beneath the sheets than you'd ever expect- or, as it were, while they were kneeling on the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way Loghain Liked

**Author's Note:**

> So...I’m not exactly known for writing smut, but here we are. Just something I thought I’d give a try once and a while, so here are the results.

Maric’s grip on Loghain’s hair tightened, pulling his head forward ever so slightly. Loghain didn’t make a sound in reply, only pushing Maric’s cock farther into his throat, lips stretched apart. Loghain’s gaze was unfocused as he drew back only to engulf the tip of Maric’s cock with his mouth, running his tongue over the slit and around the head.

Loghain brought his hands up to join his mouth. He was kneeling naked on the floor while Maric stood there with only his trousers unbuttoned. Loghain’s own dick was straining and red without even being touched. The man was such a pleaser. Maric reached a hand down to run his fingers down Loghain’s stubbled cheek.

Loghain let out a noise of need at that. Maric shook his head slightly, and Loghain resumed his previous activity, sucking Maric’s cock with an intensity that made Maric eyes flutter shut for a moment. Loghain began massaging his balls, fingers knowing just how to touch him from long years of experience.

Loghain stopped playing with the tip of his cock with his tongue and began taking him back down his throat, all the way that he could. Maric had a decent sized penis and was always shocked when Loghain’s stretched out lips would reach the hair of Maric’s groin. Loghain’s fingers were still kneading his balls ever so softly.

His cock swelled in Loghain’s mouth. He bit back his warning cry and threw his head back, releasing without warning the way Loghain liked him to. Loghain’s throat caught all of it, swallowing as much as he could in a few gulps. When Maric drew back, wiping himself off and tucking himself away, Loghain’s chin was covered in his seed.

“Maric,” gasped Loghain, lips swollen and throat hoarse. “Please…”

Maric glanced down at Loghain’s body, cock poking through his body hair, so red the veins were almost purple. “Please what?”

“Please, can I come?” was Loghain’s instant reply. They’ve been through this many times. Maric was still surprised how compliant the big man could be.

“I think you’ve been good,” said Maric, reaching his hand over and smearing his own come on Loghain’s chin across his face.

He knelt down to get on Loghain’s level, running a semen covered hand down Loghain’s chest, leaving a trail in his chest hair as he finally hovered his hand over the place Loghain needed him to touch most. He could feel the large man trembling as he did so.

“Please…” whispered Loghain, eyes dark with need.

Maric pressed his mouth to Loghain’s instead, biting at his lips until he open his mouth fully, demanding compliance from him and receiving it fully as he engaged his tongue in the open mouthed kiss. Loghain moaned when he pulled away, lips even redder than before. His gaze was consumed with lust, pre-cum trickling down his swollen cock.

Maric wiped it away with his thumb and Loghain almost fell over as his hips instinctively bucked. He’d have fucked Loghain if he hadn’t just finished (and if Loghain’s ass wasn’t too red, stretched and raw as it as for another round). He decided to stop tormenting his partner and wrapped his hand around his cock, only needing to pump it a few short times before Loghain came violent in his hand, letting out a loud and long moan, his voice cracking at the end.

Maric cleaned him off with the towels he’d brought for this purpose and helped him to his feet. “Let’s go to bed,” he said. Loghain smiled blearily at him, sweaty and tired, chest heaving from the effort.

“Yeah,” was all he could manage before walking to the bed on wobbly legs and collapsing. Maric changed into something more comfortable before joining him, drawing his grumpy sweetheart close. Loghain turned towards him and nestled in a bit closer before finally falling asleep. When they’d gotten together, Maric hadn’t expected…well, for Loghain to be so utterly submissive. He had certainly not been disappointed with the realization, he thought fondly as he stroked the sleeping man’s hair.


End file.
